


Wherever the luck is

by TouHaru_Rights



Series: When Luck does matchmaking [2]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: And Minami is too smart, And also has an unnatural amount of luck, And it's three AM so it is a mess, And remember kids don't do gambling, But Torao is an idiot, Gambling, M/M, Poker, Tags Are Hard, The rest of ZOOL is mentioned, The whole idea is ToraMina playing poker, This is my first ToraMina fic, Torao loves Minami, Unless is fanfiction then do all the gambling, i don't know hot to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TouHaru_Rights/pseuds/TouHaru_Rights
Summary: Torao knew how to gamble, and he also knew that Lady Luck loved being on his side for a few games just to disappear at the next second, but in that particular game, he wouldn’t mind if the luck smiled at another person, much less if that "other person" was Natsume Minami.
Relationships: Midou Torao/Natsume Minami
Series: When Luck does matchmaking [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779553
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Wherever the luck is

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you read too much GenDice at three AM and then suddenly want to write ToraMina.  
> Don't mind me, this is a mess and i almost regret doing it, but here i am, so no betas, we die like men.

Torao knows about gambling. Of course he knows, and it wasn't just to brag, but he had an unbelievable luck when it came to card games. He remembers playing with his older brother when he was younger, and he remembers trying to teach some of his girlfriends to play _poker_ , although half of them ended up being better than him and the other half didn’t even try to understand such a simple game.

Torao understood card games, and in fact, there were still times when he ventured into a casino to prove that he still had that incredible luck with which he was apparently born with. Sometimes he wins, sometimes he has winning streaks that seem magical, and other times he loses everything after the first game, but that didn’t make his attraction for card games and gamble any less.

So you could say Torao liked card games, especially poker, because no matter how many times he might lose in that game, there was always a certain moment when he sank into a miraculous winning streak, a streak that he owed to the, sometimes cruel, Lady Luck.

Torao remembers teaching the rest of the ZOOL the basics to play _poker_ , he remembers that, although at first they seemed reluctant to the idea because they thought it was a complicated game, they finally gave him an opportunity to explain the game, he remembers the fifty times he had to repeat all the possible combinations of cards that mattered in the game, and remembers the impressive luck that the composer had had that time, because Minami had won, without exaggeration, 80% of the rounds they played.

For that reason, Torao had decided that he was going to take Minami gambling, and try the composer’s luck once again in one of the most luxurious casinos that were available in one of the Midou hotels. Although Minami was somewhat unsure about this activity at first, Torao somehow managed to convince him to go. He recalls saying: "Surely with our combined luck we can come out with four times the money we first had.", and he recalls Minami's light and soft giggle with the statement: "Although we don't really need that much money."

And Torao was sure that Lady Luck was smiling to him that night, so he wasn’t surprised when he won at _Blackjack_ four times in a row and twice in the _Roulette_ , although the last one hadn’t been exactly one victory followed by the other.

But, apparently, he wasn’t the only one whom Lady Luck was smiling that night, because Minami, with only _poker_ , had achieved seven victories in the ten games he played, not to mention his five victories in _Baccarat_ , a game that Torao didn’t knew Minami could play.

For Torao, Minami had always been impressive in each and everything he did, and gambling was no exception in this. Torao loved the way Minami's beautiful smile distracted each and every player around him, almost making them think that he had no chance of winning against any of them, it was the most perfect mask for card games that even he wished he could have.  
And if there was something worth of mention since he had started watching Minami play, it would be the shift in his expression every time he got another victory, not only did his smile get slightly brighter, his eyes also shone from what Torao would bet was adrenaline, and his voice, which Torao always found to be soft but full of confidence, became even clearer and bolder.

But Torao wasn’t there just to admire Minami's perfection and gestures when playing, he was also there to win and prove that he had the best luck when it came to card games, although this was perhaps only because he wanted to show off and possibly look like an unbeatable champion in front Minami, who knows what where Torao’s real reasons that night.  
So once the current round that Minami was playing came to an end, Torao decided to take one of the abandoned places in the table, wondering if Lady Luck would show a little bit of mercy with him, giving him a win or two, or, if she would be on Minami’s side like it had been since the beginning of the evening.

"Interesting. Midou-san, I didn’t think you would like losing this much~" Minami said, after his three consecutive victories against Torao, the rest of players on the table looked with no surprise at Minami and his, now natural, winning streak, but Torao wasn't going to let his pride sank like a fucking boat so easily, much less after just three rounds.

“Looks like your luck has worn out, 'cause our score is now tied.” Torao said with a pleasant smile after his third consecutive victory, his tone imitating the previous one that Minami had used to tease him.

And, as strange as it may seem, Minami just gave Torao a small, soft giggle, tucking some hair behind his ear as he tossed another token to the center of the table. "Draws aren't really my thing, Midou-san." And Torao couldn't help but smile as he tossed another token of his to the center as well.

One game, two, three, seven, ten, the number of rounds became irrelevant at some point for the two of them, but, somehow, both Minami and Torao were sure that one more victory was all they needed to win against the other, and it seemed that neither of them was willing to lose even though that it was a game of pure luck and chance.

“Would you like to make the last game a bit more interesting?” At this point the rest of the players had been reduced to simple background characters in Torao’s and Minami’s game, being the victories of a third party rare and unusual.

Minami once again gave Torao another one of those soft giggles that, he had discovered through the evening, he loved to hear. "What do you suggest, Midou-san?" Minami asked, his tone sweetening with mild curiosity at the response Torao could give him.

Torao took one of his tokens, tossing it into the air and catching it perfectly, giving Minami his best challenging and arrogant smile after doing so. “If I win, you will let me invite you a couple of drinks the rest of this evening.” Yes, his name was definitely Midou Subtle Torao, but his non-subtle way of saying openly that he wanted a date with Minami was the least important thing on his mind for the time being.

“Fufu~” Minami looked amused at Toraos words. “Is Midou-san inviting me on a date?” Minami asked, needless of any answer, and, luckily for Torao, it didn't seem like Minami minded the way he asked for the date, no matter how little graced and non-subtle it had been. "I think I wouldn’t mind if we make this last game interesting then." Minami said with a soft nod, making Torao smile like he had wined five prizes in a row, and after he released his initial bet chip on the table, Minami took his, but before tossing it to the table he added with much more grace and subtlety than Torao had been able to before: “But if I win, I'm afraid Midou-san will have to invite me more than a couple of drinks the rest of the night~”

Torao knew how to gamble, and he also knew that Lady Luck loved being on his side for a few games just to disappear at the next second, but in that particular game, he wouldn’t mind if the luck smiled at another person, much less if that "other person" was Natsume Minami.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you if you're reading this far!  
> As you have already noticed my english sucks at three AM so i'm going to sleep, but i would be happy if you gave the work a kudo if you liked it!  
> Again thanks for reading and sorry for all my grammatical errors.


End file.
